


On Thin Ice

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ...how deep am i into this ship, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, He does it for Hyuuga ok shuddup they're soft bfs, Hyuuga sucks at skating, Ice Skating, Izuki still hates Christmas but whatever, M/M, So does Izuki but don't tell them I said that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Izuki takes Hyuuga ice-skating on Christmas morning. Surprisingly, the rink is not crowded. How, you ask? Why, fanfic logic, of course!
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 4





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF!!! This is some real cute shit, I had fun writing it!   
> I am in so deep with these boys. 12 fanfics in one day? What was I thinking?!  
> (I wasn't thinking lmao)  
> Also [ro_blaze](ao3.org/users/ro_blaze) MONNY ILYSM THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS PROMPT... I NEVER COULD'VE DONE IT W/O YOU  
> (If y'all like Fairy Tail, specifically Gajevy, check ro_blaze's acc! They're amazing <3)

"Skating? Really?" Hyuuga makes a face at the rink to which Izuki has dragged the both of them, claiming that they "need to get out of the house once in a while". "I don't know about this, Shun."

"Come on, Junpei. How do you know you don't like it if you won't even try it?" Izuki says in that pleading voice of his that is a surefire method to get Hyuuga to do anything for him. 

Hyuuga sighs, the tone making him relent. "Fine. Let's get this over with," he sighs reluctantly.

Izuki pins him with a glare. " _ You're _ the one who wanted to do something Christmas-y, so don't you _ dare _ pull this crap."

Hyuuga raises his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry." 

Izuki just huffs and makes his way over to the counter, grabbing two pairs of skates in the right sizes and handing over the required amount of money. He tosses one pair at Hyuuga's head blade-first; Hyuuga thanks his stars that the blades have plastic sheaths as he catches the boots and moves to the edge of the rink to put them on. 

Izuki slips his skates on with preternatural ease and slides gracefully onto the ice, offering a hand to him. Hyuuga takes it gratefully, not knowing the first thing about ice skating. But as it turns out, Izuki doesn't know the first thing about ice skating ether.

"What was all that confidence getting into the ice?" Hyuuga demands, butt numb from how many times he's fallen on it. Izuki, himself in the same situation, shrugs. 

"Sheer dumb luck, I guess," he says with a small smile. 

"Dumb. Sounds like you," Hyuuga teases. 

Izuki wiggles his eyebrows. "Whoa, easy, cowboy. You're on thin ice there." he jokes, and it's so stupidly hilarious that Hyuuga can't help the choked laughter which bubbles out of his throat; and maybe he doesn’t want to help it anymore. The shine in Izuki's eyes on the appreciation of his pun is worth ten thousand horrible puns in the same vein. 

They try to skate a little bit more, but even Izuki has to agree that they need to get off the ice when a two-year-old starts making fun of them. 

"She's not even three," Hyuuga says in indignation. " _ How  _ can she skate better than we can?" 

"Well, we suck," Izuki says bluntly. His eyes sparkle a little as he realises the unintended punnuendo, and he gives Hyuuga another eyebrow wiggle. Hyuuga sighs and studiously ignores his boyfriend's antics.

“What, no reaction?” Izuki asks teasingly. 

“I’ve humoured you enough for one day,” Hyuuga says, but his voice is fond despite what his words would suggest. 

Izuki laughs. “I haven’t even  _ started _ . Hey, what’s the past tense of Santa?”

“What?” Hyuuga sighs.

“ _ Sent _ -a,” Izuki cracks with a giant grin. Hyuuga snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Dumbass.”

“When will you realise that my puns are amazing?” Izuki asks dramatically.

“When Hell freezes over.” Hyuuga deadpans.

“Ah, then the joke’s on you. Hell is cold - just like your heart.” Izuki says, putting a hand to his chest. 

“Shut up,” Hyuuga says, bonking Izuki gently on the head. “Let’s get these boots off and go home. I am  _ not _ walking around with a numb butt on Christmas.”

“How does a sore one sound?” Izuki suggests lewdly, and Hyuuga kicks him.

“Dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i made up the word punnuendo. what about it


End file.
